Relinquished
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Tyler makes a life changing , risky decision in confronting Klaus. Surprisingly, it does not go as the big bad Original expects. xXx (Was originally going to be a oneshot, but I changed my mind. Caroline shows up later.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but my own plot. Does not follow the story line. xXx Enjoy!

* * *

For brief moments during his journey to New Orleans, Tyler had different feelings towards his reason for going there. Of course, he already assumed he would. Even now, merely minutes from the city, he was still unsure if he was making the right decision and/or if his feelings would change on the matter and he'd end up letting his rage consume him, like it had so many other times before.

Klaus had once been his sire. He allowed everything Klaus put his friends through to go through one ear and out the other, because he believed the Original had _saved _him from the curse of the werewolves, had given him a new beginning. But eventually, common sense and the reality of the situation was clear beyond words. The only thing he regretted was the fact that he hadn't realized sooner and snapped out of the sire bond he was under with him.

Ahead of him, Tyler could make out the sign that read _'Welcome to New Orleans'. _Something in the pit of his stomach curled up almost painfully as he realized he had made it. It hadn't been too difficult to find out where Klaus was hiding out. Word got around fast when it came to the big bad Hybrid, unsurprisingly, he was quite popular with the supernatural underlings and he had more than just Mystic Falls out vying for his blood.

He imagine Katherine Pierce wasn't any different and momentarily thought that the two would go quite well with each other, but once more, and he wasn't surprised at this fact either, she was scared of the douchebag, too.

As he edged even closer to the city, Tyler attempted to control his rapid breathing.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it'd be." He groaned, unable to stop his shoulders from tensing up.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling that kept rolling down his spine, he slowed down to a halt. Closing his eyes, he allowed his senses to venture out to his surroundings.

Ominously, the wind began to pick up. The air was tense despite the cool breeze against his hot face and for a second, Tyler almost relaxed.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of my unsired Hybrid?" A dark voice cut through the air with such a sharp tone, Tyler felt himself itching to lose control and allow his body to go into defense.

Feeling his face attempting to vamp-out, Tyler took several slightly uncontrolled breaths before turning around to acknowledge the reason he had come here.

"Klaus," He started, thankful his voice gave away nothing to his inner thoughts.

Cocking his head to the side, said Original gave the young Hybrid a thoughtful gaze.

"Imagine my surprise when I caught a subtle stench of a traitor I once had under my wing in _my _town" Tyler did not miss the possessive way he announced New Orleans. "But you'll forgive me if I do not understand why you're here. I would've thought you and Caroline would be wrapped up in each others embrace upon being granted your freedom."

Tyler knew Klaus wasn't after him anymore. Caroline had called him multiple times, despite not picking up any of those times, was going on and on about how the Original said that he could come back to town. To say he was shocked was an understatement and even now, he was still unable to wrap his head around why Klaus had given up on killing him. But he surmised New Orleans had a part in all of this as well.

Shaking his head, Tyler forced his muscles to relax, the silence stretching between them as the cool breeze started to die down. Gripping his hands behind his back, Klaus eyed him carefully before beginning to pace.

"Contrary to popular belief, Tyler, I do not, in fact, have all day." His tone was light yet with a slight edge of annoyance threatening to spill out.

Scoffing, Tyler rolled his eyes despite himself, "Yeah well, I'm not overjoyed to be here myself."

"Ah, and that begs the question, why _are _you here?"

It was simple. He had already planned out this entire conversation in his mind before coming here. All he had to do was just let it out, make his case. But like before, doubt was coursing through his entire being and he felt everything he had worked up to get here was all for naught.

Without thinking, he spoke, "I haven't seen her."

Raising a brow, Klaus asked, "Her?"

"Caroline," He clarified, clenching and unclenching his fists. "She's called, _a lot _actually. I haven't talked to her though."

For a second, Tyler could have sworn he saw confusion and curiosity boil up to the surface on Klaus's face; however, it was gone too soon to fully affirm he had even seen it in the first place.

"I fail to see where you're going with all of this, but I'll humor you." He smirked, motioning for him to continue. "Do tell why my allowing you your freedom has not lead you back into Caroline's waiting arms."

Somehow, he had found the hilarity in that. Like his permission was all he needed to be happy again, like it was that easy. And sure, maybe it should've been. But it wasn't. And he needed Klaus to understand that. To grasp what his presence here tonight meant.

"Being on the run wasn't all just that." He began, before shaking his head and chuckling dryly, "Sure, I was _running, _I didn't take your threat lightly. But I found more on the run than I could've if you hadn't destroyed pretty much _everything_."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were about to thank me for some unknown reason." Klaus laughed amusedly, although the curiosity was still eating at him.

Surprisingly, Tyler laughed with him.

"I wouldn't go _that _far, but you did give me something worthwhile."

"I see, and what was this worthwhile thing I supposedly gave you?"

At this, Tyler smirked and shook his head.

"That's for me to know. Can't let you rip something else from me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly and after a moment, he replied, "Fair enough, I suppose. Even though I have little interest in whatever you're so excited about, for I do have other matters I attend to when I'm not out _ripping _things from you as you so genuinely put it."

Tyler nodded his head and waved a hand at him, "Of that, Klaus, I have no doubt."

The amusement was drasticly leaving the older Hybrid Original, for his stance became slightly defensive and his aura around him changed dramatically.

"Yes well, now that you realize my diabolical mind does not revolve around your life; is that all? This conversation is suddenly boring me to tears."

_'Too bad you're incapable of such a feat, otherwise I would've apologized.' _Tyler thought sarcastically, but outwardly, he kept himself neutral.

"You're right, because I didn't come here to fight with you or have small talk." Clearing his throat, he exhaled slowly. "I give up." Okay, that wasn't what he wanted to say. He really did have all of this planned out beforehand. He knew everything he was going to say before he and Klaus were face-to-face. But suddenly, being in the presence of him, all his earlier thoughts just didn't seem to cut it. Klaus wasn't too big on preaching, so perhaps it was better to cut right to the chase.

At this point, the confusion that overtook the elder Original was so ridiculous, he was sure he'd have to go back to school. In the beginning, it was already odd that Tyler would be in or anywhere _near _New Orleans. He had given him his free pass back to Mystic Falls, so why would he be here? Then he continued to talk in such a way that left certain holes in their conversation that should have been filled. If Tyler wished to have him rack his brain for answers that he should have been given, then he had won that fight, because Klaus couldn't form any words whatsoever on what was even transpiring here at this moment.

Finally, Tyler began to speak again, "Ya know, Klaus, I hated you with everything in me, in such a way that I could literally feel it consume me. The rage inside of me was so thick, I could taste it on my tongue, could feel it in my bones and burning to the surface of my skin. I wanted to kill you, paint Mystic Falls's streets with your blood. I wanted to end your existence and leave people wondering if you were just a myth, a scary story they could tell their children late at night." Tyler glared at the beast in front of him, but after several moments and a few controlled breaths, Tyler's face relaxed. "I hated you so much, but you gave me something and while that doesn't make up for the hell you've caused my friends and I, it makes me hate you a little less."

This was it. Klaus was in some sick sense of hell where he was being, even partially, forgiven for his sins. The world was ending and suddenly Klaus was some distorted hero of a tall-tale that he hadn't even enjoyed all that much. This was some God out there making fun of him. That was the only logical solution he could come up with. There was no other reason.

"Actually," Tyler mused, "Seeing you get all flustered and racking your brain trying to figure out what I'm talking about is honestly quite benefiting in itself."

Now he was being played for a fool.

And that was something Klaus did not appreciate.

Growling darkly, it looked as if he were about to pounce; Quickly, Tyler threw up his hands defensively.

"Hey now, I'm just joking." _Sort of. _

Glaring dangerously at him, Klaus snarled, "Get on with it, _boy, _my patience is running quite thin."

Half smiling, Tyler shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Whispering under his breath, Klaus barely managed to catch the next few words that would later end up shocking him to the core with the meaning behind them.

"Caroline sure has her hands full with you."

* * *

**A\N: **Was just going to be a oneshot, but inspiration hit me towards the end and I've decided to make it a couple shot! :) Next chapter should be up within the next couple of days! xx


	2. Chapter 2

To be quite frank, Caroline wasn't sure what she was expecting when she woke up that morning with a note beside her blonde locks. Well obviously, she wasn't expecting much of anything except another uneventful day filled with the usual college life and experience. From her perch on her bed, she could hear the shower running, which meant that Elena was already up and going about her daily routine.

Looking back down at the letter on her pillow, she cautiously picked it up. Blinking about the sleep from her eyes and running a tired hand through her messy hair, she proceeded to flip open the paper.

In a slightly unkempt handwriting, she read:

_Caroline,_

_I know you're upset with me. I haven't been around, haven't picked up your calls or even attempted to call you back. You're in college and I should be there with you. We should be experiencing this part of our life together. But unfortunately, it doesn't seem like those were the cards I was dealt with. You probably want to hit me right now. Punch me, strangle me, bust my balls, but I can't deny that there are more important things in my life right now than getting an education and acting like something we're not. Because Care, we're not normal. Nothing about our lives is normal. Not anymore. _

_I know I'm being shitty right now and completely unfair to you, I mean I'm writing a letter to you instead of telling you in person, but I think this'll be a lot more easier for you. I'm sorry, Caroline. I want to let things go and be with you, don't get me wrong, I love you so much. You've been the one constant thing in my life that's held me together for so long. Even before all of this shit went down, right when I was just finding out what I was, you were always there for me. I'm sorry I can't be there for you. _

_I'm done being selfish with you, Care. I'm letting you go because that's how much I love you and know that you deserve so much more than I'm giving you. You deserve someone you won't have to wonder if they'll be home tonight or if they're even okay. Someone who will put you first above all else and be that rock that you need in your life. I'm not that guy. I wish I could be, for you, but I'm not. And you deserve someone who is. _

_Thank you for everything you've ever done for me. You'll never know how much it meant to me to have someone like you in my life. Thank you. _

_Be happy,_

_Tyler_

Tears began to fall as she reread the letter over and over. Seconds turned to minutes before she heard the door open from the bathroom and Elena walked out in her plush baby blue towel, her damp hair in a messy bun at the top of her head.

"So, I was thinking maybe today I could try getting some information out of Aaron again. But I think we might have a better advantage if we bring Jesse along, so if you don't mind-" Hearing sobs echo throughout the room, Elena looked towards her friend. "Caroline?"

Slowly, Caroline raised her head to meet her roommate. Through bloodshot eyes, everything seemed blurry. Opening and closing her mouth, she wrapped her arms around herself, the letter falling softly onto her bed.

"E-Elena," She spoke, her voice breaking.

Flashing to her side, Elena eased herself silently on the bed, wrapping her arms protectively around her.

"Shh, shh." She chided, concern lacing her tone. "What happened, Care?"

Shifting so she was in a better position to hug her friend back, she hiccupped.

"T-Tyler, h-h-he,"

Unable to form the words needed to explain why she was upset, Caroline maneuvered her hand beside Elena and grabbed the letter, pushing it to her chest. Looking down at her worriedly, Elena grasped the note tightly before backing again, opening the slightly crumpled paper. The pain at reading what her old classmate had written to her best friend was intangible. However, the rage she felt afterwards was enough to set her blood boiling.

* * *

By the time Klaus had ventured back towards town, his mind was still reeling with new information. Even long after Tyler had left, having gotten a text from someone Klaus didn't care to ask about, his mind could not wrap itself around what his unsired Hybrid had told him.

_"Caroline sure has her hands full with you."_

Of course, Klaus believed he had heard wrong; his sensitive vampiric hearing must have been off, because he was positive those words did not escape Tyler Lockwoods mouth. However, even when he clarified his true purpose in seeking him out, Klaus still wanted to believe he was up to something. Because there was definitely not a chance in hell that Tyler Lockwood was handing over a gem so precious to him, (so he thought), to the likes of the big bad Original.

Nope, it wasn't possible.

Lies.

Trickery.

That was all it was.

Although a few days later, his questions were answered by an unlikely participant calling him.

"How did you get this number?" Klaus inquired, his tone light as if joking with an old friend from the past and not a doppleganger that he had once sought the blood of.

He could practically feel her eyes roll from beyond the device that carried their voices through on different parts of the world.

_"Why Klaus? Not appreciating the fact that people can find you when you're not out hunting for them?"_ Elena responded sarcastically.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Klaus bit back through the receiver, "You're very cocky considering I could finish what my sister failed to do."

Elena snorted, the sound unladylike but quite amusing to hear, _"Spare me the bullshit, we both know you wouldn't."_

Was that a challenge he heard? How was it that everyone wished to test his patience. Especially as of late.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" He seethed silently, daring for her to test him again.

Without missing a beat, she replied, _"No, you wouldn't. Because of _her._" _

Ah, she would play _that _card.

"You seem to confuse me with the personality of your boyfriend." Klaus retorted back smoothly, smirking. "How _is _Stefan handling that by the way?"

_"You're making me regret calling you." _

"You started it."

_"What're we, twelve?" _

"One of us is."

_"Funny."_

"I do try."

_"Maybe too much."_

This was slowly turning into a childish banter between friends and the notion itself began to disturb him.

"Back to the matter at hand," He cleared his throat, switching his cell phone to the opposite ear, "To what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden call, Miss. Gilbert?"

_"Very gentleman-y of you, Klaus. I think it's been far too long." _Elena snickered quietly to herself, almost irritating Klaus to the point where he wanted to end the call.

"Goodbye."

_"No, wait! I'm sorry.." _It felt odd to apologize to Klaus, really foreign considering all he'd done to her and everyone in Mystic Falls. Taking a deep breath, she started again, her voice firm and even, _"It's Caroline."_

* * *

**A\N: **I think it's either going to be one more chapter or two. I haven't decided yet. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Number three should be up within a couple of days. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: **Sorry this is later than I told you guys it would be up. As an early Christmas present, I bought myself a new laptop, so all my files on my old desktop are whipped out. Hope this makes up for it and Happy Holidays :) Also, I'm writing this chapter in Caroline's POV, just so no one gets confused. Happy reading! ~

* * *

"Elena," I huffed, glaring halfheartedly at my best friend. "I'm _fine, _okay? I'm not an emotionally unbalanced airhead, I'm not going to break."

Okay, that wasn't _completely _true. It had only been a week since I woke up to Tyler's letter on my bed. No one was going to blame me if I fell apart at any given moment, but I wasn't going to. At least not in front of anyone I knew...

Forcing a smile to my face, I waved my hand dismissively in Elena's direction.

"Stop worrying. You don't need to baby me, 'Lena, I'm not a child."

_'We're in college, damnit. This was no time to be bawling your eyes out over a guy.' _

But as expected, Elena looked unconvinced.

"Of course I'm going to worry, Care, you're my best friend and you're going through something that is hurting you. I can't just leave you alone." Her tone was firm and filled with such concern, I couldn't help but sigh before going up to hear and embracing her.

"I know and I appreciate it more than anything," I kissed her cheek lightly before pulling back. "But seriously, you're suffocating me_ Mom._"

Elena laughed and shook her head.

"Okay, okay." She said, putting her hands up. "If you say so, I'll back off."

I nodded my head in thanks, unaware Elena's dishonesty. I would later feel the stab of betrayal from my best friend.

* * *

Staring down at his phone in his lap, Tyler clenched and unclenched his fists. His talk with Klaus had been a little over a week ago and yet he couldn't bring himself to think that what he had done was for the best. He was practically handing his girlfriend, well, _ex-_girlfriend, over to the one person who made his life a living hell. Of course, that was only on his part. Whether Caroline accepted it or not wasn't his decision to be making. However, he couldn't get over the fact that Klaus felt something for Caroline. It was obvious and he found out that Klaus had admitted to the notion on more than one occasion.

Was he doing the right thing though?

Relinquishing Klaus from his grasp?

Allowing Klaus to worm his way into the spot in Caroline's heart that he thought would be his rightful place forever?

Whatever his thoughts wanted to conjour up, it was over. His conversation with Klaus had gone like he had planned. He had written his consent to Caroline. He was relinquishing his hold on the one girl that meant anything to him.

She would assume him selfish for doing so. He could already feel her rage on the back of his neck. But it was for the best. He couldn't be what she wanted him to be. He couldn't be that constant rock she needed him to be. He wasn't normal. His whole life had lead him to the path that he walks now. He couldn't think of school or getting a job or getting married to the love of his life and bearing kids. Those weren't the cards he was dealt with. He had a pack to lead, to protect. The wolf pack needed him to guide them, to be their alpha male.

And in all of his life, he felt like he truly belonged, like this was his destiny.

Klaus would think he was being played for a fool. Caroline would come to hate him. Hell, even her friends would most likely go out of their way to hunt him down. But this is where he belonged, where he needed to be.

"Tyler?"

Shifting his attention to the familiar voice behind him, Tyler nodded to Derek.

"I'm coming."

Pulling himself up from the log he was sitting on, he through his phone into the river before turning on his heel to follow his comrade, not once looking back. And as much as it would pain him to do so, he was relinquishing his hold on his past life with both hands.

* * *

Okay, so everything was not fine. And maybe I was having a hard time to adjust to the reality that was slowly setting in. Tears continuously welled up in my eyes and one by one, cascaded down my cheeks. My chest was constricting painfully and it felt like I was drowning, no amount of air filling my lungs. The weight on my shoulders had piled up so high, my legs felt like jello beneath me.

I wrapped my arms around myself and sank to the bottom of the bathroom door. I couldn't stay in the dorm room Elena and I shared. She was always looming over my shoulder, waiting for me to break. I needed to breathe, I needed to be alone. I finally managed to escape under her watchful gaze and made a beeline for a restroom in another part of the campus, away from any prying eyes and ears. I locked the door behind me and as soon as I heard the latch catch, my body gave out and I felt my insides twist and knot in such a way, I felt physically ill.

I couldn't stay here. All week it had been hard to focus on my school work and I could tell Elena was slowly catching on to my constant disappearances. I needed to go home. To collect my jumbled thoughts and to try and cope with what Tyler had left me.

I flinched, starting to shake.

Even thinking of his name was hard.

"I-I loved you," I whispered, a sob catching in my throat. "I was a-a-always right h-here..." I trailed off, my body was shaking with such a force, I was practically hyperventilating.

"W-Why? Why, why, why, why?!"

Over and over, I kept repeating the same words. My mind couldn't wrap around the idea that it was truly over, that Tyler was gone and there wasn't a chance things were ever going to go back to the way it had been.

It was over.

It was all over.

My sobs grew louder and I began rocking back and forth, bringing my hands to clutch my hair in between my fingers.

Why.

Why.

Why.

Why.

Over the sound of my hysteric mind, I heard it. A voice so close, so familiar, so soft.

I heard him.

_"Open the door, love."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: **Again, told in Caroline's POV for most of it. This story was only meant to be a oneshot, but I don't know, inspiration hit me and I felt like I had to continue it. This is the actual end of **Relinquished****. **However, there's going to be an Epilogue soon because I'm sure the ending of this isn't good enough for you guys.. Haha. Anyways, thanks to those Favorited and\or Reviewed. Until next time!~

* * *

_"Open the door, love."_

My breath hitched and I felt my body lock in place.

It couldn't have been. No, it wasn't possible. _He _wasn't anywhere near here. Well, she didn't know exactly _where _he was, but he sure as hell wasn't here! Her mind was playing tricks on her, she was slowly losing all of her sanity.

Because there was no way that _he _could be-

_"Caroline," _He breathed, my name rolling smoothly off his tongue sending a pleasurable shiver down my spine.

I slowly stood up, allowing myself to lean against the door that separated our bodies from meeting.

No, he wasn't here. He _couldn't _be here.

Against my better judgement, I slowly unlocked the bathroom door and stepped back. I hiccuped and watched with utter shock and confusion as stunning blue eyes clashed with my own.

* * *

"You called _who_?"

Sighing under her breath, Elena raked a hand through her hair roughly.

"Klaus, Damon." She deadpanned for what felt like the millionth time since he asked five minutes ago. "I called Klaus."

Giving his girlfriend a incredulous look, the eldest Salvatore paced the floor, every once and a while giving Elena another look.

Taking long, deep breaths, he began to question her.

"And how, per say, did you even get his number? Better yet, _why_?! Isn't this Stefan's job? They're best friends, there was no need to call up that fucking Original!"

Still uneasy at hearing her exes name brought up, Elena turned her head away. Inhaling slowly, Elena shook her head.

"No, _Damon_, I couldn't. I didn't because I thought that Klaus could get through to her in a way that _we _can't. So forgive me if I found a way to get a hold of that _fucking _Original."

Honestly, she wasn't sure why they were arguing about this and even more unsure of why it was such a big deal. Her friend wouldn't be in any danger and they didn't even have to see his face. As soon as Klaus was done doing what she asked him to do, she was more than positive he'd go back to doing whatever the hell it was in some other town.

Abruptly, Elena smirked and walked up to her boyfriend, loosely wrapping her arms around him.

"What?" He asked, giving her a curious look.

"Why, Damon, I didn't realize Caroline meant so much to you that you wouldn't want me to call Klaus..." She trailed off, a knowing look on her face as she winked up at him.

Damon scoffed, "You're hilarious, Elena. Now just shut up and kiss me before I go back and-"

Instantaneously, Elena crashed her lips to his in a way that made him realize a bed was needed immediately.

* * *

_"Caroline sure has her hands full with you."_

Tyler's words kept repeating themselves over and over in Klaus's head. The entire drive to Whitmore College was a blur and he only realized what was actually happening when he found himself outside the woman's bathroom where he picked up the faint scent of Caroline's perfume mixed with her salty tears. The pain that he could very well feel himself was overwhelming and all he wanted to do was envelope her into his arms and whisper sweet nothings that everything would be alright. He would keep her safe, mend her broken heart. She would be _okay_.

But something else entirely told him that she was going to be difficult, accuse him of driving Tyler away.

It was going to be hard, he surmised gravely, but he was more than positive he could get her to get back up and move on. Of course he had been since realized her love for Tyler was merely 'puppy love', no pun intended, and only had to get her to realize that for herself.

Inwardly, Klaus could only think that Tyler was a fool; throwing away a precious diamond, to fumble with the beaten up rocks.

Hearing the lock click, Klaus looked up to what had to be the most breathtaking sight he'd ever seen, to the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on. With everything going on in New Orleans, he hadn't realized how much he truly missed the blonde vampire until she was suddenly within grasp. All train of thought left him as he exhaled deeply and without further consent, stepped into the bathroom, forcing her backwards as the door closed behind them, and took her into his arms.

* * *

I couldn't form any correct thought at the sight of the Hybrid. I was unaware of my breathing becoming slow as my pulse began to pick up speed. It had been so long since I'd seen the Original, that when he was standing directly in front of me, I felt like a junior high lovesick idiot.

Oddly enough, he looked just as surprised as I felt and before either one of us could say anything, he stepped forward. Swallowing thickly, I stepped back, unsure of what he was actually doing here.

His name was on the tip of my tongue, threatening to spill past my lips, but before I could get anything out, the door had closed behind him and he pulled me into him, his arms enclosing around me in a firm, but not hurtful, embrace.

Everything just got a helluva lot more weird and unsure of what was going on, I stood rigidly in his arms. It hadn't seemed to affect him all that much, because he merely sighed lightly and gently rubbed a soothing hand on my back.

"Klaus-" I suddenly found my voice, glad that it hadn't stupidly cracked.

Instantly, his lips were at my ear and he was whispering softly, "Shh, it's okay. You're gonna be okay."

I was so lost in his words, in his voice, that after that, I didn't speak. My head pressed firmly to strong chest, my arms limp by my side. His scent penetrated my senses and it took all I had to form a coherent thought.

Everything felt so foreign to me at this moment. My head wasn't able to register what was happening and my heart was so dumbfounded, the only thing it was capable of doing was beating erratically. In the arms of the enemy-

_"Friends then?"_

I gasped silently, my mind spinning around the old memory of Klaus and I when he still resided back in Mystic Falls. My hands began to twitch and all too quickly, I felt uncomfortable.

Clenching my teeth, I through my head back and pushed against his hard chest to put distance between us. Not missing the way Klaus looked equally stunned, I sneered at him.

"Just what in the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

He grew silent under my intense stare, however no emotion passed by that I could comprehend on the spot.

After another moment, he cocked his head to the side thoughtfully.

"She did not tell you that I was coming?" He spoke, his tone calm and collected despite my attitude towards him.

Furrowing my brows, I brought my arms up to cross over my chest defiantly. Without having to answer him, Klaus began to chuckle, shaking head his and crossing his arms as well.

"Of course she didn't. That conniving doppleganger." He murmured, his voice filled with humor that I couldn't partake in.

Wait.

_Doppleganger? _

Before I could get a single word out, however, Klaus looked back up at me and smiled. My breath caught in my throat and it was all I could do just to not gape at him in wonder.

"Would you like to go elsewhere? I could have a-"

I couldn't stop the words from spilling past my lips.

"No. You need to leave." I narrowed my eyes dangerously, so damn sick of all these damn Hybrids all of a sudden. "_Now._"

Klaus flashed his eyes at me and frowned, although not quite unfamiliar with my tone. He opened his mouth to speak, but I was quick to beat him to the punch.

"_Shut up!_" I hissed, not attempt to sound so menacing but if it got my point across, I wasn't about to apologize. "I have an inkling on why you're here, but I will tell you right now, you're not needed and most _definitely _not wanted. You need to go." Maneuvering around him in such a way that even our shoulders did not accidentally brush up against each other, I made to unlock the bathroom door, mumbling under my breath on how I was going to have a _word _with my supposedly best _friend_.

Abruptly however, Klaus moved around my form and positioned himself so he was inches away from my body and directly pressed up against the door. Shocked, I tried to take a step back but he was quick to grasp my arm and halt any movement I attempted to make.

"_Caroline,_" Was all his British accent whispered, his hot breath fanning against my face that stopped any coherent thought from forming.

I swallowed thickly, flicking my tongue out to quickly brush along my lips to moisten them, watching with a peaked interest as Klaus's eyes followed the movement, his hold on my arm tightening minimally.

"No," I murmured, feeling a slight tug on my arm that brought me out of any thought I might've been thinking before.

He hummed but said nothing as he tried to close the distance between us.

"Klaus," I tried again, hoping he'd take the hint and stop whatever he thought he was about to do. However, my silent plea fell on deaf ears and I had to put my free hand up to block our chests from meeting as he pulled me to him, his muscles flexing slightly underneath my palm and through his shirt.

He glanced briefly down at my hand before his electric blue eyes clashed with my own. I would've thought it would have went without saying why _whatever this was _could not happen. I thought he knew the line that could not be crossed.

But I must have misunderstood our entire _friendship, _if that's what you would've called us, because he merely cocked his head to the side, his eyes flickering different emotions that I couldn't quite hold onto. He studied me for what felt like forever, his hold on me not once easing up even when I tried to gently tug away.

After minutes began to pass by with nothing happening, I tried again, "Klaus-"

Suddenly, his voice echoed through my eardrums.

"Why not?"

I froze. My breath caught in my throat.

How was it even possible to ask such a thing? And even more so, how could I even answer that with anything appropriate for the situation?

Why not.

Such a simple question that demanded a straight-forward answer and yet, I was dumbfounded and completely at loss for words. Which was incredibly odd.

Caroline Forbes always had a comeback, whether witty or upfront. Yet as I stared into the eyes of the main who _intended to be my last love, _everything came undone.

* * *

_'Caroline sure has her hands full with you.' _

_'I give up.'_

_'I haven't seen her. Caroline, she's called, a lot actually. I haven't talked to her though.'_

It all made sense now, the gears in Klaus's head were finally registering what Tyler had insinuated. He was forfeiting his claim over Caroline. It all became clear as he stood in front of her, the reason Elena had called him up, the reason Tyler had showed up out of the blue in New Orleans to speak with him.

He realized, with a certain clarity, Tyler was relinquishing his every right to the woman who loved recklessly and with all her heart.

Something within Klaus's eyes must've captured her interest, because she dropped her hand from his chest and allowed her shoulders to slump.

_'Why did you do this, Tyler? I would've done anything and everything to stay by your side, to help you in whatever way I could have. Why did you let me go? I loved you. Was that not enough?' _Caroline thought mutely, her blues orbs closing as tears slipped beyond her eye lids and slowly made there way down her cheeks.

"Caroline." Klaus whispered gently, softly tugging on her arm once more and enveloping the blonde vampire into his arms securely. Surprisingly, she allowed him to hold her, her fight suddenly evaporating into thin air as realization dawned upon her.

Klaus wasn't here to rub anything in her face.

He wasn't here to whisk her away and do everything he promised he would do if she ever decided that this small town, simple life wasn't enough for her.

Bringing her arms up to slowly grasp the back of his shirt, she dropped her head into his shoulder, clenching her eyes tightly closed.

Stroking her blonde locks soothingly, he whispered, "I'm right here, Caroline. I'm always going to be right here."

She smiled sadly.

Of course. She shouldn't have assumed otherwise.

He kept repeating the same line over and over again.

_"I'm right here."_

I'm right here.

Right.

Here.

That's what he was doing for her. That's what Elena intended because she knew.

Klaus Mikaelson was always going to be right there.


End file.
